Near Wars End
by Eggman15
Summary: A tale of the last days of the Autobot/Decepticon war. But this particular ending is just the beginning of something much bigger. A Decepticon centric story set in the IDW verse.


Near Wars End

Disclaimer: All characters appearing here are the property of Habro, IDW and the rest of their respective writers/creators. They are being used here in a non profit fan work done solely for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended people. Serpent is mine, and can be used by other authors as long as they credit me with her creation. Though she is TECHNICALLY based on someone in the real world.

Authors Note: A tad darker than my usual work, but then again, I've been feeling a little dark lately. Not in the sad, emo fringe cutting myself kinda way, but just a kind of general malaise (That only the genius have and the insane lament. Heh…you gotta love the Doc!) Fandom in general has been getting on my nerves lately, the sniping at other fans, the trolling. I'm pretty sure even an inbred hick is ten times smarter than your average online fan (Yes, I know I too am an "Online Fan", but I'm a self loathing one)

Anyway, this story is dedicated to the few Decepticon fans out there who don't let themselves be put down by other fans on the web. And Raksha, if you're reading this, this is especially dedicated to you. You made me a Decepticon fan, made me love the franchise more than I thought I could and wrote some terrific fanfics. I know you haven't been active in fandom in years but, if you read this, please R&R and tell me what you think. You're one classy lady. (That goes for the rest of you reading this. The R&R bit, not the classy lady bit, obviously)

Chapter 1

Chance Encounters: 1

Alone Again, Naturally

It had begun on Cybertron, and it was going to end on Cybertron. That was what Megatron had declared to his troops, in this, the closing days of the Autobot/Decepticon war. Millions had died on both sides, in awar fought the length and breadth of the universe. Megatron himself had vanished in an explosion two years ago, taking the foolish upstart Rodimus Prime with him.

Ever more desperate for any kind of strategic advantage, many of the Decepticons were barely recognisable as their former selves. Blitzwing was now an Octuple changer, possessing a radical eight change forms thanks to a process designed by Shockwave and Soundwave. Thunderwing and Bludgeon had been perma-bonded to their pretender shells, becoming steadily less Cybertronian and more…something else. A hideous mecha fusion of flesh and tech. Once, the thought of making a living weapon was abhorrent, especially after the Sixshot debacle. Now it was the norm.

The Combiners stood around the city of Kaon, once and present Decepticon stronghold, now trapped in their combined form due to severe damage done to their systems, each one suffering a Cybertronian equivalent of MPD. And, in a small, burned out building, one lone Decepticon was left wondering how it had all gone so wrong.

His name was Starscream, the former second in command of the Decepticon empire, Megatron's right hand. How he had loathed his former role, how he had hated that face. As a young mech, he had adored Megatron , worshipped the ground he walked on. But Megatron's aloof demeanour had begun to anger him, and he had begun to resent the way Megatron wielded more power when Starscream saw no difference between himself and Megatron. The final insult had been when he had been sent to Earth.

While other Decepticons were assigned to planets with limitless resource and technology, Starscream was condemned to a worthless mudball, floating in the tail pipe end of the galaxy and peopled by a race so infinitely stupid they had not even mastered warp travel. It was sickening.

He had tried so many times to usurp command, to betray the one he was so sure he hated. But soon he realised that all that hatred, all that loathing, was merely for himself. He despised himself for being too weak to command the respect of his peers, for not being able to make them follow him. They all followed Megatron's commands to the letter, be it out of fear or respect, but for him there was only a kind of resignation that he was the bot who could get the job done. Even that cretin Soundwave had no respect for him.

So he had lashed out, sought to force them to serve him, sought to prove himself their better, Megatron's better. But now, with Megatron gone for good, the Decepticon army had fallen apart and Starscream was left with a loneliness and aching that wouldn't go away. The only one who had ever seen him as useful was gone, and with his death the mighty dream was finished. The Autobots had won in all but name.

And OH! How the sycophants gathered now, Starscream thought. The same humans who had sought to kill the Autobots with bombs, and Headmasters and reprogrammed Transformer tech now sought their friendship and their aid, extending the clammy, fleshy hand of friendship. Sickening. If the Autobots weren't a potential resource they would have no use for them.

Starscream remembered once, when a prisoner was being held for duplication so his copy could prove useful…a Senator Alexander Holt, his name had been…he had asked Starscream why they did this. Why they sought the humans death, why they exploited and killed. Other species had asked the same question and the answer was always the same.

"Because there's nothing worth sparing", he had said. And he had meant it.

What was funny was the humans thought that Prime and his band of idiots actually gave a damn about them. It was never about protecting a planet. If it was, why would they continue to fight during Phase Six, when the native population was all but wiped out? It was bout stopping the Decepticons building their empire. Protecting the native species was just a side affect. Much like their destruction was a side affect of the Decepticon conquest. It wasn't out of malice. It was simply a necessary step on most worlds. There were only a handful that could offer the Decepticons anything long term.

Scorponok could have handled things. He was nuts, but he was a dreamer. He'd found ways to use organics without wiping them out, made allies in other worlds. Perhaps, Starscream thought, that was the way things should have been done. Maybe seeking out the species who could ally with the Decepticon empire, not out of petty self interest but out of genuine loyalty…but then again, how could they ever trust them? Most species even hated racial differences within their own kind, how would they react to alien mechanoids?

He missed the others, Skywarp and Thundercracker. They had fought together since the wars beginnings. He had trusted them with his life. Now both were Primacron knew where, lost in the fog of battle. He was…alone. And the Decepticons, once the unbowed, the bastion…were doomed.

He heard the door open and knew who it would be. Those two…were INSSUFERABLE. He had hated them when he'd first met them and he liked them even less now. Rumble and Frenzy.

"Hey Screamer. You gone for the big shutdown yet?" Frenzy asked, his voice whiny and irritating, Starscream knew that some of his fellows found his voice grating, but these two were infinitely worse.

"Yeah cause if not…you gotta get movin!" Rumble added, as he and his brother started tugging at Starscream.

"Listen carefully you annoying little scraplets, the only thing I have to do is resist the urge to turn you both into scrap. CLEAR?" Starscream asked, his weapons extending from his arms. He was seriously considering giving them both a jolt from his null ray.

"Nah, listen! Nightracer and the Serpent are holding Thunderhead Pass! Alone! The two of them have nailed seven Autobots! Their saying they took Springer out!" Frenzy said excitedly.

Starscream perked up slightly at that. It seemed impossible…but then again, if anyone could do it, it was those two. Nightracer was the best sharp shooter in this or any other galaxy, and the Serpent…well, she was the only alien to ever rank full Decepticon status. That was an achievement in and of itself. Still…

"Ridiculous. Besides, even if that's true, what has it got to do with me?" Starscream asked petulantly.

"What?! The most successful strike against the Autobots this cycle and you wanna sit it out?! Besides, their gonna need back up!" Rumble said.

"Then back them up. ALONE", Starscream replied, angrily.

The two cassettes looked at each other in disbelief for a few seconds, before reaching a silent agreement with each other.

"The Pit with it. C'mon Bro, this wreck isn't gonna be any use. Let's go bust some heads!" Frenzy said, his arms changing into the hammer configuration they had retained since his days working in the mines.

"Yeah…this scrap is gonna just wallow in this Primacron forsaken dump. It's up to us to spill some Energon", Rumble said as he and Frenzy rushed off out of the building and into the distance.

Starscream, alone once more, forced himself to consider what he was doing. Once before, in the past, he had put his own interests before the Decepticon Imperium…and he had paid for it. Now though…was he repeating past mistakes? Was he condemning his fellow warriors to death, or worse, by his inaction? Much as he loathed Rumble and Frenzy, he didn't like to think of the two of them in that psychopath Fortress Maximus's camps. That crazed Autobot would do Primacron knew what to them…

Glancing at his weapons, he remembered. He remembered the day he assassinated the entire Autobot Senate, drunk on the heady rush of power, the day he handed Megatron the weapon that killed Sentinel Prime. The many battles fought across millions of worlds. He had rushed into danger, for the pursuit of power and glory. Perhaps…perhaps it was not too late to do so again.

"Frag it", Starscream said, and then, transforming to jet mode, he soared into the sky, towards Thunderhead Pass.

Onboard a small orbital station, Deathsaurus stood, observing the planet below him. He had been in hiding here for so long, hidden from the eyes of Decepticon and Autobot alike. Buried in his own feelings of failure, to live up to his own legacy, his own heritage.

Deathsaurus was half Cybertronian half off worlder, the product of a marooned Decepticon warrior and his alien mate. He had initially been mocked by some Decepticons for this, but he had soon proved himself in battle earning the name "The Brutal Prince", due to his bloodline (His mother was a member of the ruling class on her world, and his father had become a high ranking member of the Imperium) and due to his cold blooded savagery. He posses a capacity for raw brutality that even Megatron was said to respect.

But, as the war had dragged on, his efforts had been for nothing and, in the end, he had allowed Megatron to die in that explosion. His inaction had doomed the greatest Decepticon of all. Now, he thought, he deserved nothing but the death of a Kara-Ja. A shamed one, in his mothers native tongue. He had failed in his sworn duty to the Decepticon Imperium.

Automated drones brought him regular updates on the battles fought below on the planets surface, but the news did little to hearten him. His fellow Decepticons were dying out, the few battles fought by them now little more than the last gasp of a faction screaming at the dark. The Predacons had recently been reported missing, presumed killed on the planet Xerzis, presumed terminated by Springer and his merry band of fascists.

The Wreckers…how he hated them. They were the group Prime had lead against Megatron in their final battle, the group that had doomed the greatest Decepticon who ever lived. In his rest periods, he dreamt of squeezing every last drop of Energon from Springer's spark.

A drone buzzed towards him, carrying a small data pad detailing some unimportant skirmish in Thunderhead Pass. Two Decepticon warriors trying to take down a unit of Autobots stationed there. A foolish effort…they wouldn't last more than a few nano clicks.

But then he saw the name of the Autobot they were striking against. The name that filled his mind with icy black fury, that made him long for the feel of warm Energon on his face. SPRINGER.

"Ready my shuttle", he said. He had chosen this exile, and to it he would return. But now, threw fortune, or Primacron's grand design, Springer was directly below him on the planet he had sworn never to return to. He would not let this chance at revenge slip through his fingers. It was the Decepticon credo. Never forget. Never forgive.

Soundwave, as he had done a hundred times in the past few vorns, was staring down the barrel of his own laser pistol and wondering whether it was time yet to pull the trigger. Time to let it all end, time for the constant struggle to be finished. Perhaps, he thought, today was the day.

He had never been the loyalist of Decepticons, that was what they said. He shouldn't care about the war one or the other. Fools. Imbeciles. They saw him as being like that wretch Double Dealer, willing to sell out for a few scraps of Energon. But he had never been that mech. NEVER.

Had he looked out for number one? Had he occasionally betrayed his comrades? YES. But only to one another. Only through the occasional back alley deal or political manoeuvring. But he never, NEVER sided with the Autobots. He'd never sold out his fellow Decepticons to the enemy, never turned them, over to those butchers.

He'd been forced to look out for number one since his creation, coming from a slag pit like Kalis. He'd cheated, swindled and conned his way into a position on the Senate, but even there he was viewed with contempt. Hatred. Scorn. He'd remembered the dismissive attitude of that pompous wreck Ratbat, remembered his pleasure when he'd shot him point blank.

Had he always served Megatron loyally? No. He'd occasionally gone behind his leaders back, gone where the money was, as the humans used to say. But he'd always been loyal to the Decepticon dream. He'd never deserted the cause. But now the dream was a nightmare and the Decepticons were as good as finished.

Megatron had dismissed him from service when he'd learned of his shady dealings. He'd let him live, out of…friendship? Is that how his leader had seen him? When Soundwave thought that way, when he considered that maybe Megatron had seen him as a friend rather than just another soldier, that was when the gun looked more and more tempting. Because if that were true, then he wasn't sure he wanted to go on functioning, knowing the things he knew. The things he had done.

Perhaps he should have remained stranded on earth away from the war. But when he'd learned that the proud Ravage and Lazerbeak had been enslaved by the disgusting humans he had acted, freeing from the humans vile violation of their sparks, of their minds. The sheer horror of what the humans had attempted was spark chilling. To try and overwrite a Cybertronian's very mind with their crude designs…revolting.

He sighed, pressing a button and letting music wash over him. He had only ever really been at peace when immersed in some new work of music. REAL music, not the crude sounds the humans enjoyed. Nebulos had offered a great deal though. Their destruction…he had always regretted that. Another thing to feel guilty for…allowing Bludgeon to rebirth that abomination Thunderwing. Would he ever forgive himself for that?

The sound was interrupted by a loud pitched whine, one he had not heard in vorns. The emergency call sign of his cassettes. All but two were dead now and the two that remained missing for many cycles. But this…could this mean that Rumble and Frenzy yet lived? It seemed insane and yet…

Deciding on a course of action, Soundwave holstered the laser pistol and headed out, taking to the air. If they did still live, perhaps they needed his aid. And if so, he could not refuse it. They were bonded, body and spark.

In the fires of battle at Thunderhead Pass, Nightracer reflected, as she knelt behind some rubble, reloading her laser pistol. Once upon a time, she would have dozens, if not hundreds of fellow Decepticons backing up her skill. Now, the only one here was not even a true Decepticon, but rather an off worlder who had been brought into the fold.

Nightracer had at first been wary of the Serpent, doubting both her skill and her sincerity in the cause of the Decepticon Empire. Today she was proud to be fighting alongside this unique individual in what would doubtless be their last battle.

She was under no illusions as to the hopelessness of the situation, the total and absolute uselessness of this gesture. But she would not retreat, not now. If the Autobots wished to trample the Imperium into the dust, she would show each and every one of them that they would fight till the last spark was extinguished to keep it. Decepticons NEVER surrender.

The Serpent snarled as one of the Autobots, the idiot with the drills, flung some kind of incendiary device at them, Nightracer expertly sniping it out of the sky, causing it to plummet back down at him. His expression was priceless as the detonation tore him apart.

"We're surrounded and outnumbered. Our best chance is to try and snipe Springer and then move in while their confused. It may buy us time", Nightracer said, more for the Serpent's benefit than anything else. Right now, she knew there was no hope, but there was no reason for the Serpent to share her resignation.

"Ladies…please. Let's be serious here", a cocky, arrogant voice said, as a familiar green Bot vaulted the barricade, landing in front of them, sword drawn. SPRINGER.

"Neither of you are going to be even denting this chassis. If the gathered Decepticon army couldn't take me out, you girls aren't going to fare much better", Springer said.

Nightracer gritted her teeth behind her face plate. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was a braggart and Springer personified the kind of arrogance and stupidity she despised. She reached for her pistol, the Serpent unfolding her wings, when…

"SPRINNNGGGGERRRR!" a voice screeched, as Autobot and Decepticon alike looked up. Barrelling down at them was a creature unlike any seen for many vorns, a massive serpent like creature though it's design became visibly Cybertronian as it approached.

"Deathsaurus?!" Nightracer exclaimed in shock. The Decepticon prince had exiled himself long ago, in shame at his self perceived failure. But by the looks of things, Springer was even more shocked.

"So, come back for another round huh?" he asked, a laser rifle flipping into his hands as the leader of the Wrecker's filled the sky with laser fire, damaging one of Deathsaurus's wings. The Serpent however leapt at Springer, biting deep into his plating, Energon splashing down across her body as her fangs ripped away plating and circuitry. Springer howled and lashed out, his sword cutting deep into the Serpent as Nightracer knocked her to safety, barrel rolling and coming up firing, the shots catching Springer in the chest and face plate, giving Deathsaurus the time to land and transform.

Two of the Wrecker's rushed to aid their leader, but Deathsaurus brought his weaponry to bear and one was vaporised on contact, the other shredded and sent tumbling down a sheer outcropping. Deathsaurus then turned to Springer, leaping at him and tackling him to the ground, beating his hands against the Autobot, grabbing him around the throat.

"Haven't…changed", Springer said, manoeuvring a blaster towards Deathsaurus chest and firing, sending him spiralling away.

The Autobot warrior was quick to press the advantage, opening fire on Deathsaurus, hitting him with a deadly laser volley that scorched his armour. But, it was at that point that the sound of engines could be heard overhead, causing Springer to glance up, not quite believing what he was seeing. Zooming towards him out of the sky, was Starscream, Rumble and Frenzy flying close behind. It was…unexpected.

"You want to join this party? Fine! The more Decepticon names on the death toll the better!" Springer said, transforming to his Helicopter mode and taking to the air, opening fire on Starscream who nimbly dodged the attack, his expert aerial skill and sleeker alt mode making him superior to the Autobot.

Rumble and Frenzy, for their part, landed in the midst of the Autobot Wrecker ranks, pounding the ground and sending several of them tumbling to the floor, as Nightracer reloaded and opened fire, taking out two of the Wreckers in the first volley. But she also knew that this was dangerous: the longer they stayed here, the more chance the Autobots would call in the big guns and then they wouldn't stand a chance.

Deathsaurus considered none of this right now, his normally calm, icy mind buried beneath his rage at the sight of the green hued Autobot who had cost him so much. As Starscream transformed and fired a burst of plasma that clipped Springer's rotors, Deathsaurus leapt at the plummeting Autobot, tackling him to the floor.

He smiled as he stared into Springer's optics, his hands wrapped around the Autobot's throat. This time he had him pinned, this time there was no way for Springer to save himself. It was so…

"Wonderful", Deathsaurus growled, before tightening his grip still more, until the sound of snapping hydraulics and polymer sinew filled his ears, jets of sticky purple Energon covering his hands and splattering over his face.

As the light died in Springer's eyes for the final time, Deathsaurus stood up, letting the Energon drip from his hands, the sound echoing within his mind. After vorns of hiding, vorns of shying from the world, THAT…felt good.

"Lord Deathsaurus…is that really you?" Nightracer asked, not quite believing that the famed Decepticon warlord was really standing right in front of her. He smiled slightly, as Starscream, Rumble and Frenzy landed beside him.

"Yes…and now, after all this time I have found what I have long craved. Revenge…revenge for Megatron, for the mech these butchers stole from us", Deathsaurus said, as the others all glanced at each other. Whatever there personal opinions, each of them recognised the common bond. Megatron had took a band of desolate wrecks and made them the most powerful force in the universe. He had been unparalleled.

"So what now?" the Serpent asked, as the Decepticons looked at each other. Each of them had come here for there own reasons but now…now there was a sense that something more could be achieved.

It was at that point they heard the sound of mechanical foot steps, and turned to see this newest arrival. Standing there was none other than Soundwave, and Starscream smirked as he saw the Serpent's eyes light up at the sight of the communications officer. It was no secret the two had been close during the war, as it was Soundwave who had brought her into the Decepticon army. Starscream had always had the suspicion the two had been interfacing, but didn't like to picture it for more than a few seconds at a time. Off worlders gave him the creeps.

"Suggestion: Gathered here, today, are some of the most powerful Decepticons currently on Cybertron. Perhaps we should not go our separate ways", Soundwave said, as the others glanced around.

"I have no problem working with any of you, with the exception of these TRAITORS", Nightracer said, gesturing at Soundwave and Starscream. Starscream looked like he might lash out, his weapons extending, but Soundwave held him back.

"Observation: Looking out for yourself is a cornerstone of Decepticon philosophy. No one here has betrayed the Decepticon cause, regardless of individual power plays. And together we may yet see that cause brought to fruition", Soundwave said, and Nightracer had to grudgingly admit he was right. But she would still be keeping a wary optic on him and that screechy voiced imbecile.

"You may want to hold some little get together of the last few Decepticons to stupid to give up the fight…but maybe I prefer to be alone", Starscream said, his voice petulant.

"If you remain by yourself, the Autobots will find you. And then the Autobots will kill you. And to not give up the fight is what makes us who we are. Decepticons NEVER surrender", Soundwave said.

The gathered Decepticons stood in silence for a few moments until, collectively, a mute agreement was reached, as each one touched the badge they wore on their chests.

"I'm in", Nightracer said.

"Us too, boss", Frenzy and Rumble said, taking up positions beside Soundwave.

"You know I will fight by your side", Serpent said, standing close to Soundwave as well.

"And you amateurs will need my skills I suppose", Starscream muttered. Deathsaurus was the last one, and he seemed reluctant to say anything. In his head, he was still struggling to decide whether this was the best option. To fail again would break what little was left of this spirit.

"We're going to need a leader. Someone with battlefield experience and tactical know how. You're the only candidate I see", Nightracer said, getting right to the point as always. Deathsaurus smiled slightly, stepping forward.

"Then let today mark the return of the Decepticon Empire. Let the universe tremble before us, because we shall gather our lost brethren, and we shall fight until every last Autobot is so much molten slag!", Deathsaurus declared. Soundwave smiled behind his face plate, recognising the statement as a paraphrasing of one of Megatron's many ambitious declarations to his fellow Decepticons.

As they prepared to head off, the Serpent spun around suddenly, detecting a familiar scent. Crawling from the wreckage was the near lifeless, yet still struggling form of Broadside, one of the Wreckers.

"It seems we have a survivor. Come to surrender, wreck?" Starscream asked gloating over the damaged Autobot. Broadside looked up weakly, as Starscream's weaponry slid into place, targeting him.

"Unfortunately for you…Decepticons do not take prisoners", Starscream said, before opening fire. Broadside was dead in an instant.

"A fitting way to mark the beginning of this new phase of the struggle. Now…we just have to deal with the rest", Deathsaurus said.

To be Continued…

Authors Note: Hope people enjoyed this, the first part of the first story arc in what's going to be an ongoing fanfic. This arc will last for about three more chapters, then the next one will start. I've decided to break it up this way because each new arc will be a new set of circumstances for the Decepticons. Which isn't to say there won't be plenty of surprises in each part of this arc either. In fact the next chapter concerns a certain skull faced master of Metalikato who Soundwave has a score to settle with.


End file.
